


Ablaze

by ShiranuiFion17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Drugs, Injury, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: World-renowned Hinata Shouyou, prominent Kozume Kenma and eminent Iwaizumi Hajime has something up their sleeves that if discovered, could potentially drive all of Japan into chaos.An AU where our sunshine Shouyou, kitten Kenma and buff Hajime are assassins that no one asked for but I so painstakingly wrote.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kozume Kenma, Tendou Satori & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for fun.  
> Characters aren't mine but the plot is.

Nonchalantly ambling past wanted posters and missing person flyers, Shouyou bit back a sly grin as he hears men, women and children congregate around a life-size sketch of a man portraying half his body, his face shielded partially by a half kitsune mask, his mouth fully exposed.

The children coo at the meticulously painted mask; black as an whole but its ears slowly cascades to pale red, the lower region of the eye socket coated blush red, three upside down vermillion rain droplets on the forehead piece and merlot red crows adorned on both cheeks and nose. Aside from the covered face, everything shown was dull; platinum white locks sticking out of the mask, a mere black shirt with its sleeves reaching down to his elbows, his wrists both festooned with intertwined red and yellow thick embroidery floss with two miniscule bells attached at end.

Beside the taller than life sketch was another hand drawn portrayed of a man with the same shirt, same intertwined red and yellow embroidery floss bracelet with bells but different hair color and mask design. This man has his hair long, just above his chin, sapphire blue locks tied into a small bun. The half kitsune mask is white, the tip of the ears daffodil yellow, corn yellow strokes painted around the eye sockets, a gold paw shaped print on the forehead and marigold yellow flowers adorned on the edges of the mask.

The first male was dubbed as Red Crow, the second Yellow Flower, but some witnesses articulated that they had heard the two address each other as Phoenix and Calico and are then proceeded to be called as such. Why the two call each other with those aliases, no one knows. The two are known to be Japan’s utmost assassin and hacker, respectively, that are not under the government’s control. Be it as it may, Calico is also recognized for wielding his blades dexterously whereas Phoenix is also acknowledged to be a master in disguise.

In an extent of three years, six mafia groups and seventy-eight gangs were annihilated, much to Japan’s delight, but soon a few politicians were slaughtered, upsetting the government. Majority of government and military staffs cried that their computers, laptops, phones and tablets were hacked and reduced useless when the screen displayed nothing but a pale-yellow backdrop with a silhouette of a grinning cat. Not only that, files, documents, videos, pictures and voice recordings were either erased, falsified or fabricated, perplexing everyone and causing them to pull on their hairs, wallets and bank accounts in frustration.

No one knows why the duo do what they do.

Some speculated that the two kills for no particular reason. Some advocates that they are sadistic, taking pleasure of seeing their target suffer under their clutch. Some hypothesized that they eliminate corrupted people, the abolished mafia syndicates and gangs as proof. Yet that is all they could do, conjure ideas but really, the only one who knows are the two. Together, they are known as the Twin Menace, the name inculcating fear on every single citizen of Japan, old and young, male and female, rich and poor.

Passing the corner, away from the hand drawn posters, Shouyou heaved out his phone from his pocket and pressed the on button, bronze orange eyes taking in the activities around him. He spots a calming looking café and chose to get a shake as he waits for his phone to finish rebooting. Sitting down on an isolated booth with his cookies and cream shake on hand, Shouyou typed the password of the café WIFI he had attained from a waitress and logged into his Facebook account.

Taking a sip of his drink, Shouyou hummed as he pulled up a news live recently, around eight minutes ago. Pulling out his EarPods, he watched. On center news, was another hand drawn sketch of a man alleged to have murdered the Minister of Justice’s second son.

The man wore the same shirt but different bracelet, different hair, different mask and different build. This man’s kitsune mask is grey, a cobalt blue star-like pattern found on the inner ear, the right eye socket lined with cerulean blue paint, an arctic blue crescent shape on the forehead piece and sea-like waves adorned on the edges of his mask. Juniper green curls peeked out of the mask, and even if there are indeed red and yellow embroidery floss and bells found on the man’s wrists, there is an added string, a blue cord is now found entangled.

Although Phoenix and Calico are modestly muscled and fit themselves, with the portrait of this man put beside the same portraits of the Twin Menace Hinata had seen outside the café, their physique looks almost lady-like.

This new illicit individual is named Tempest and the now well-known Twin Menace is umped up to Triple Menace. Shouyou giggled at this, finding the group name less threatening. Apparently, the newscaster had the same views as him and now he gleefully observed as the host and hostess argue about what to call the three.

Half-way done with his drink, Shouyou watched as the host and hostess come to a consensus, both pleased with a name that they had stumbled upon with the help of a viewer. The recently labelled Triple Menace is now contorted to Triumvirate, named after Julius Caesar, Pompei Magnus and Licinius Crassus, three romans known for shaking the history of Rome, or in Russian term, group of three.

Shouyou smirked as he closed the news and entered a private app, an application used by only three people, himself, his lover and his student, a messaging app made solely and completely for them.

_**Shou: Didja watch the news???** _

_**Ken: Yep.** _  
_**Haji: I like this artist.** _

_**Shou: Ya only like them because they drew ya well!!!** _

_**Ken: You look dashing in the sketches, Shou!** _

_**Shou: Aww!!! Thanks kitten!!!** _

_**Haji: My eyes, please!** _

_**Ken: You’re older than us.** _

_**Haji: I know, shockers.** _

_**Shou: YA GUYS** _

_**Shou: HEARD WHAT** _

_**Shou: THEY CALL** _

_**Shou: US NOW** _

_**Shou: ???!!!** _

_**Ken: My Sun, I love you, but please, sent one whole message and not spam the chat.** _

_**Ken: And I heard. I like it.** _

_**Haji: Has a sinister ring on it. Fitting.** _

_**Shou: I KNOW RIGHT!!!** _

_**Ken: Shou, Haji, where are you?** _

_**Haji: Mall.** _

_**Shou: CAFÉ!!!** _

_**Shou: AND THEY HAVE THE AWESOMEST COOKIES AND CREAM SHAKE!!!** _

_**Ken: Mhmm, got into their files earlier. We have to deal with it in two days.** _

_**Haji: Alright.** _

_**Shou: Yay!!!** _

_**Shou: I was getting tired waiting!!!** _

_**Ken: Sorry, I played around with their hacker for a while, thought they were good, but they weren’t.** _

_**Shou: It’s okay, Kitten!!!** _

_**Haji: Same place, same time?** _

_**Shou: Same place, but at seven.** _

_**Ken: Alright.** _

_**Haji: Don’t you have practice?** _

_**Shou: Nope, basketball club will get the court.** _

_**Haji: Oh, okay.** _

** Shou changed the group chat name into Triumvirate **

After gulping down the last of his cold drink, Shouyou eyes the relaxed ambience around him. On his left is a group of teenagers with their drinks and laptops in front of them, some chattering while some typed away, keen on finishing their thesis. On his right is a woman with her legs crossed, a thick book on her right hand and a heavily sugared drink on her left. In front of him is an old lady spoon feeding her grandson who is about four years old, his cheeks coated in frosting.

A small part of Shouyou reached out to them, wanting to concern himself about trivial things like what to cook for dinner or how to do this math homework or who would do the laundry next Sunday. Unfortunately, Shouyou had other objectives, one which he should have disregarded long ago, one a mere eight-year-old child should not have involved himself with in the first place.

But alas, as fate would have it, Shouyou had willingly bound himself into a nation-wide dilemma regarding the Apricot Floes, or simply known as Flos: an orange pellet drug filled with a mixture of narcotics, heroin and MDMA.

Consuming two pellets, a person will feel a rush of euphoria while their pain receptors are blocked for eight hours straight. Ingesting six, the surge of excitement would amplify in ten minutes then knock the person out in a dreamless sleep and wake up fresh and energized. The drug made its debut on an underground network and is now promoted around the nation under the government’s noses.

Shouyou was only six when his pregnant mother had consumed ten pellets for a simple motive, to get a full twelve-hour sleep without the baby within her stirring her up every now and then. While the heroin component killed the child, consuming more pellets than what was expected eased her heart to the point of no return.

Shouyou had expected to be brought to an orphanage, but it seems that fate had different plans for him. He was transported to his uncle’s house, a man claiming to be his mother’s brother, a hearty chap he had never known existed until now.

Hinata Homura took good care of him - enrolling him to prestigious schools, nourishing him with warm meals three times a day, bathing him with lukewarm water, and sprinkling him with love and fondness. Shouyou couldn’t have asked more for a better person to look after him.

When he was eight, two years under Homura’s care, Shouyou noticed that his uncle had become somewhat detached, always occupied with his work. A few weeks later, he had stumbled upon his uncle sleeping on the couch in the living room with paper scattered all around. Picking one up, Shouyou was stunned to find pictures of the drug he had seen his mother consume. Upon further probing, he read about a certain Sato Junzo and a so-called marvelous invention, the Flos.

With a screech, he woke his uncle up, demanding for answers. Homura, sensing Shouyou’s distress, complied. He told the young lad about the underground channel selling the drug under the pretext of miracle pills that could give an individual a fitful sleep, heal cancer and brain damage for a relatively small price, baffling those who bought it and effectively killing some of them.

Homura swore vengeance for his sister and trailed the creator of the Flos. In his search, he had stumbled upon a group of people who had, to some extent, the same aim as him, a small mafia group known as the Nabor. It’s main objective - purge drug dealers who readily sell their products to children and teenagers.

Together, they had linked the name of Sato Jonzu, no doubt an alias, to the mystery maker of the ill-reputed drug, but now the man had shed the name and freely walked the streets of Japan. To this day, no one knows where the man is, they only have a picture of his face and five pages long, back to back print of his many pseudonyms. To save some time, they had dubbed him as the Charlatan.

With his bronze orange eyes twinkling in amazement, Shouyou loudly proclaimed that he’ll chase down the drug’s inventor. At first, Homura snubbed the idea, talking about ignorant bliss and childhood memories, but Shouyou was persistent. After weeks of constant nagging, Homura agreed. Eight-year-old Shouyou was brought to the Nabor headquarters and martial arts trainers, veteran shooters, strategist professors flocked the lovable child and taught him everything they know. He had become an unofficial honorary member of the Nabor mafia group and more than once, his litheness had saved them.

Three years later, Homura was slain by one of Charlatan’s drug distributors. Ensuing Homura’s will, Shouyou was given all his riches, his files in the mafia group wiped clean and officially debarred from Nabor, in hopes that the teen would not involve himself with the drug feud any longer. It worked, for some time.

Shouyou sealed himself in his house in grief, wholly distraught with his uncle’s passing. From afar, the members of Nabor could only sigh in frustration as they watched over the poor lad, careful to not make their presence known. However, being trained by members of the group himself, Shouyou detected them but paid them no mind.

A few months has passed and news about Nabor’s eradication reached his ears. Charlatan’s men had grown in numbers and declared war on any mafia syndicates or gang groups that tried to foil his plans. In his afflicted state, Shouyou finally got out of his house, hopped on his bike and pedaled away, desperate to keep his mind off the deaths of the people he had cared for. On his way, he watched in amazement at an audiovisual of Karasuno’s Little Giant leaping through the air, breaking through every wall that threatened to strip him of his freedom.

This video had instilling two things in his mind: First, his newfound love for volleyball despite his relatively short stature. Second, his ferocious determination to kill Charlatan with his own two hands, dangers be damned, to avenge his mother, his uncle, his friends in the Nabor mafia syndicate and himself. Unbeknownst to the group, Shouyou had effortlessly smuggled duplicates of files concerning the Charlatan and the Flos. He spent a year reading through the files and pursuing dealers and drug manufacturers.

Three months after he turned thirteen, as he is led to another dead end, Shouyou comes across Kozume Kenma, another individual who had fallen victim to the Flos’s influence, who himself had trailed the same lead he had. The two had formed their own group, silently collecting information about the Charlatan and his drug.

After spending a lot of time with his new comrade, Shouyou had seen firsthand Kenma’s inhumane hacking abilities. The pudding head had easily eluded the government’s top-class hackers when he hijacked their newly purchased planes and crashed them. In exchange for educating him a few things about hacking, Shouyou taught him different ways to wield daggers, swords and even scythes. Collectively, with Kenma’s hacking skills and vast collection of brokers, Shouyou massacred mafia syndicates and gang groups involved in the downfall of Nabor.

With the use of Kodzuken, Kenma’s personal AI, they have the information in their hands that other mafia syndicates wish to obtain – Charlatan’s real name, medical records and position in the government. The swindler’s real name is Abe Kaito, and he is the Minister of Justice.

Following Nabor’s footsteps, the two sought out anyone and everyone involved with the drug. For a two-man group, they accomplished more than what Nabor could ever do. One night, as they disposed of another drug distributor body, Iwaizumi Hajime stumbled upon them. It stunned the two; for such a fit man, they weren’t able to hear his footsteps or breathing. Without giving the two time to think, Hajime had processed the situation and begged the two to let him join, to avenge his brother who was killed when he tried to disrupt the underground route.

Being wary, Shouyou merely requested for his number and said that they’ll contact him when they made their verdict. Via Kodzuken, Kenma inspected Hajime’s background, making sure that he wasn’t working for the government or the military and checking if what he had mention about his brother is legit. With a nod from the anti-social male, Shouyou contacted Hajime and gave him the green.

In the span of three years that the Twin Menace wreaked havoc throughout Japan, Shouyou’s and Kenma’s friendship had blossomed into love and a new sense of brotherhood was found within the three. With Hajime’s training finally complete, Shouyou gave his student a perilous mission concerning the Minister of Justice’s son who had done became Abe’s accountant, a blatant way to tell the world that they mean business.

And that brought them to the current situation, with Hajime finally debuting as part of their little group and all of Japan fearing their name. The masks and bracelets were Shouyou’s idea, stating that it was cool and symbolic. Kenma and Hajime had said it was childish but relented, not one to upset the small leader. Much to the shrimp’s glee, the masks and the bracelets had become the main attraction and he delightedly read out loud about the compliments the internet threw at him.

No one really knows who the three are. Their hairs colors are quite peculiar, and people had only ever seen them from afar, far enough to ponder that the trio are adults and not youths. They still live on different houses, and only chatted on an app Kenma had created, careful to not let anyone know that they knew each other.

A ping from his phone drove Shouyou out of his thoughts. Reading through it, he smiled upon reading Kageyama’s message, asking him if he’ll attend the study session with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. After sending a reply, Shouyou pocketed his phone, stood and walked away, not turning back as he caged the feelings inside of him.

No, he’ll ponder on this once he had finished doing what he had sworn to do long ago. In the meantime, he has an assassination to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got myself hooked into Assassin!Hinata and now here I am writing one. Another thing that made me write this when my professor made us make a report about a drug of our own creation and I presented my Apricot Floes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
